The Night They Fell in Love
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Read the title. Now think Hermione and Krum. Get the picture???


Disclaimer: Sigh* Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Okay this is a one shot Hermione/Krum. Remember how he said he wanted to meet with her over the summer??? Well this is what happened…  
  
The wind blew over the immense Quidditch field. The sun glowed over the horizon, illuminating everything. The air smelled of summer freshness and Hermione breathed it in deeply.   
  
"VIKTOR!!!" She called across the field.  
  
He ran to her and stopped just before her. "Yes?"  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Vaiting for them to leave." Krum said, dictating to his teammates.   
  
"How much longer?"   
  
"Just a minute."   
  
And like magic the Bulgarian team waved goodbye to Viktor and took to the sky. Hermione looked at Krum expectantly.  
  
"Vait here." Krum said, and jogged off.  
  
Hermione sighed and fell into the soft grass. The sky was painted half dark and half light blue. Clouds decorated it, making it seem like dogs, cats and a large ship were floating in the sky. This reminded her of the Hogarts ceiling. Only two more months until summer vacation was over. And this time she didn't want it to end.  
  
"Back!" Krum called.  
  
Hermione sat up and pulled grass from her hair. She finally decided she didn't care and got up. "Tell me we're riding that." Hermione said, pointing to the broomstick in his hand.  
  
"Do you not know how to ride?"  
  
"Oh I ride. Just not well."  
  
Krum laughed. "Vell I'll be there too. So just relax."   
  
"Easy for you to say. You ride those things everyday…when I rode mine the first time I almost broke my neck."  
  
Krum laughed. "Front or back?"  
  
"Which is safer?"  
  
"Front."  
  
"Front then."  
  
He held out the broom to her. "You have to get on first."  
  
Hermione moaned and mounted the broom. He followed. She felt to close to him…it felt nice but scary. She inched up the broom a little bit.   
  
Krum kicked off. She hated that rush of wind. It made her want to puke. She clutched the front of the broom tightly and closed her eyes. "You have to open your eyes."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Hermione opened one eye and gasped. They were right next to a cloud. "You vant to get closer?"  
  
Hermione nodded weakly. "It's like a…a…" She started out.  
  
"A cotton ball?"  
  
"A very large one." She whispered.  
  
Krum laughed. "Feels like one too." (I do not know this for a fact, I'm just assuming…probably incorrectly.)  
  
Hermione reached out her hand. "It's like…cotton candy."  
  
"Vithout the sugar."  
  
Hermione looked back at him. "You do this a lot?"  
  
"Almost everyday."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Vho else was I suppose to bring?"  
  
"I'm glad you decided to bring me…it's wonderful."  
  
"I thought you'd like it."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "What else do you have planned?"  
  
"Vell…loop-de-loops…I think they're called."  
  
"If I puke…don't hold it against me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Krum blasted through the sky. He loop-de-looped, dived and did a wide variety of other tricks. Hermione held on tight to the front of the broom and prayed she made it down in one piece. Somehow she knew she wouldn't.   
  
She knew on the upward climbs, when she fell back into him, and felt so…safe?  
  
Maybe.   
  
Finally, after a long ride through the clouds Krum and Hermione landed back on the ground.  
  
"That was…amazing." Hermione said happily.  
  
"I know." Krum said softly. Hermione had a feeling he wasn't talking about the flight.  
  
"Viktor?"  
  
"You're the only one vho calls me that." He said softly and inched closer to her. He gently guided his face towards hers and…it was everything and nothing. 4th of July in December (say nothing, I know they don't celebrate the 4th of July but think fireworks). It was Christmas in July. It was perfectly, flawed and that was the way it was meant to be.  
  
You see on the night in July something happened. Something happened that happens everyday, to different people.   
  
Hermione Granger, genius, and Viktor Krum, famous seeker, fell in love.  
  
Ohhhhhh. Ahhhhhhh. :-D. 


End file.
